Eien no Netsu
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Chiharu está por cumplir trece años. Tiene sólo dos amigos, que encontró por casualidad. Sin embargo, mientras pasan los días, cosas extrañas van sucediendo. Su padre se ve demasiado pensativo. Las explosiones son cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes. Gennai y Kinu parecen menos automatizados. La vida de Chiharu cambiará antes de que cumpla catorce. Para LeCielVan, de Proyecto 1-8.


Este fic surge de un pedido que dejó LeCielVan hace mucho tiempo en el foro Proyecto 1-8. El pedido era, en cuanto a trama, más o menos este:

"una monstruosa ciudad que cuelga del cielo. Una chica viviendo bajo la sombra del hombre que creó aquella ciudad, su padre; Koushiro. Misterios que corren a la velocidad de los metros colgantes, perfectamente visibles desde las metrópolis de abajo. Aparición de los demás hijos de los elegidos. Y dos inteligencias artificiales que fueron creadas para cuidar a los niños, ¿quienes son? Gennai y Kinu. No sé bien que quiero en realidad, pero me gustaría ver un romance entre Gennai y Kinu, si es que es posible para ellos sentir. Leyendas acerca de sus padres, o batallas perdidas, historias sin honor..."

Después de tanto tiempo, acá está el primer capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

Ciel, espero te guste cómo empieza esto.

¡Saludos!

Aclaro por primera y última vez: los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, los hijos de los elegidos que acá aparecen sí. La portada tampoco es mía.

* * *

I

La experiencia tras la escalera caracol.

* * *

El estallido le llegó a los oídos cuando doblaba a la izquierda. Frenó en seco, y estuvo por asomarse por uno de los miradores. Decidió no hacerlo. _Es contraproducente,_ podía escuchar decir a su padre. Sí, contraproducente. Aunque siguió su rumbo, desaceleró su paso, bajándolo a un leve trote, que terminó en una suave caminata. Pasó junto al macetero con _housenka_ rojas por el que siempre pasaba. Sonrió al hacerlo. Estaba llegando a tiempo.

Evitaba mirar las innumerables pantallas a sus costados, aprovechando las sombras proyectadas de los edificios y de los monorrieles para disimular su indiferencia. Un giro más, eso le quedaba. Tenía que volver a correr. Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después; su cronómetro nunca le había fallado, ni ella a él; no sería la primera vez que ocurriera.

Cuando los vio a los dos, como si nada, mirando las nubes que se dejaban ver, que bañaban de impecable blanco el cielo, suspiró aliviada, el cansancio se le escapó en unos suspiros. Antes de avanzar hasta donde estaban ambos, puso sus manos en sus rodillas. Su asma siempre le reclamaría algo de su cuerpo.

Fue una casualidad que la notaran. Quién sabe por qué tipo de intuición, la chica del par se giró, pintando una sonrisa que se parecían a las flores de verano del macetero. La pelirroja devolvió el gesto, ya erguida, y los tres acortaron la distancia hasta estar a la par. Sin decirse palabra, se saludaron, y, cuando la recién llegada se hubo repuesto, emprendieron marcha a su lugar.

Había sido una casualidad extraña el cómo Chiharu había conocido a esos dos. Había sido un día como el de este mismo encuentro, por las mismas callejuelas. El estallido estaba incluido en el recuerdo. Por eso siempre se buscaban a la misma hora, en el mismo punto. Ella había chocado con Kaede, y ambas cayeron al suelo. La chica menuda y pelirroja, algo intimidada, había vociferado varias disculpas en pocos segundos. La otra chica, rubia y de unos ojos entre grises y verdes, había sonreído. Hiroto, después de la conmoción, las ayudó a ambas a levantarse. Todo quedó rápidamente olvidado. Algunas presentaciones, algunos comentarios, y la invitaron a ver el cielo con ellos. Tendrían ocho años por esos tiempos, al menos Chiharu y Hiroto. Kaede tenía unos seis.

La memoria de ese incidente la tenía presente la chica pelirroja mientras los seguía, un paso detrás de ellos, comentando de tanto en tanto, mientras iban por algunos callejones claros hasta las escaleras caracol de siempre. Subiendo a pasos tranquilos, llegaron a la azotea que buscaban. La que sabía que estaba siempre en el mismo lugar. Se acostaron, acomodándose lo mejor que podían entre el techo y las enredaderas que estaban tendidas, dejando que sus cabezas estuvieran juntas, como en una rueda, las piernas hacia afuera.

Ignoraron el siguiente estallido, eligiendo ver la sutil forma de conejo que tenía el cúmulo blanco que pasaba sobre ellos. Chiharu señaló, casi de forma inconsciente, un detalle que podría convertir al animal en un arpa, intentando ignorar el bloque plano y negro que había a un costado. Las odiosas pantallas. Siempre las odiosas pantallas.

—En una semana es tu cumpleaños —sentenció Kaede de forma risueña—. Ya eres vieja.

—¡No lo es! —dijo Hiroto en tono infantil.

—Sólo lo dices porque tiene tu edad.

—Trece no es ser vieja —dijo Chiharu, apoyando a su amigo.

—Lo es para mí.

—Espera dos años y verás cómo deja de serlo.

Una sonrisa se plantó en los labios de la rubia, de esas que aparecen de tanto en tanto en las personas nostálgicas. Como si ya le hubiera ocurrido. Cumplir diez el año anterior había sido duro para Kaede, y por eso se imaginaba lo que serían los trece. La recorrió un dulce escalofrío, y se concentró en una nube con forma de serpiente. Su amigo rió cuando ella lo mencionó, mientras afirmaba que era demasiado fácil encontrar a ese animal en el cielo. Ese comentario se ganó un puchero por parte de la menor. No le gustaba sentirse obvia.

Chiharu los escuchaba, divertida. A veces no entendía a esos dos, menos cuando estaban juntos. Se potenciaban en sus misterios. Pero le agradaba eso, le hacía sentirse empujada a entender un poco más, aunque fuera algo mínimo. Su padre le comentaba a veces que esa era una habilidad que la madre de la niña despertaba en él. Que por eso se habían casado y la habían tenido a ella. Que por eso la extrañaba. Siempre que le hablaba de su madre, hacía esos comentarios.

Pasaron unas dos horas, antes de que los tres se quedaran dormidos. Era siempre la misma rutina. Sabían, mientras cerraban los ojos, que se despertarían con el atardecer, verían el cielo cambiar de color, y, cuando empezara a oscurecer, bajarían las escaleras caracol y se despedirían, hasta el día siguiente, o quizás el próximo. No más que eso. Cada uno volvería a su hogar, cenaría, se acostaría a dormir, y al día siguiente madrugarían, y todo nuevamente. Escuela las primeras horas de la mañana, encontrarse pasado el mediodía, hasta el atardecer acostados.

Tampoco había mucho más para hacer en esa ciudad. Apenas les permitían andar de un lado a otro, suficiente con agradecer por eso. Ni Kaede ni Hiroto presentaban problemas al respecto, de hecho, se habían acostumbrado a disfrutar de las libertades. Pero Chiharu no. Ella sí quería ver hacia abajo, más allá de la enorme sombra, y poder entender qué eran esos ruidos repentinos, por qué estaban flotando ellos y no todos, por qué su padre se empeñaba en prohibirle ir hacia el mirador del lado oeste. Había algo que ella simplemente no podía aceptar, y eso eran los secretos. En teoría, y sólo en teoría, ellos no existían. Pero era evidente cómo se le ocultaban cosas. _A veces es mejor dejar los temas de adultos para los adultos,_ era la excusa que siempre escuchaba de parte de todo el mundo. Pero entonces, esos "temas de adultos" eran los secretos que no querían decirle. _Te los diré cuando tengas edad suficiente para entender ciertas cosas,_ le decía su padre, _no te oculto nada, sólo te protejo de los peligros,_ le terminaba de decir, y así acababa con la conversación.

Pasó junto al macetero de siempre cuando una de las pantallas se encendió, a su izquierda. Fue sólo un segundo, para después volver a su estado anterior. Sólo que ahora, frente a la misma, había una mujer. Era algo enana, apenas más alta que Chiharu, tendría unos setenta años, una mirada cálida, y una sonrisa completa. Caminó algunos pocos pasos, hasta estar justo frente a la chica. No tuvo que decir nada, la menor saludó primero:

— _¡Kinu-san!_ —exclamó, abriendo los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Por qué aparecía justo ahora?

—Sabes que es demasiado tarde para andar por las calles —le dijo la mayor, con una voz algo rasposa.

—Lo siento —Chiharu hizo una reverencia de disculpa—, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras…

No pudo terminar la frase. Era inútil guardarle un secreto a la anciana, ella lo sabía. Pero, por alguna razón, no quería decirle nada sobre qué había estado haciendo. Sentía que debía mentirle a su protectora ante cualquier posible descubrimiento de su padre. A él no le gustaba que anduviese por cualquier lado.

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió Kinu, levantando una mano, para detener el balbuceo de la muchacha—. Sólo vengo a informarte que tu padre te espera, y está algo impaciente. Apúrate.

Cuando se empezó a desvanecer, la pantalla tras ella brillando tenuemente, Chiharu pudo escuchar, de forma débil: _y piensa en una buena explicación._

Ahora estaba confundida. Entendía sólo dos cosas: su padre quería que tuviera amigos dentro de los límites de la escuela, y no quería que anduviera suelta por todas partes. Lo primero era entendible, aunque no podía comprender por qué sólo en esos límites. Quizás fuera por su segunda regla. La cual, a opinión de la joven, no tenía sentido. Después de todo, el mismo Izumi Koushiro que le prohibía andar por cualquier parte quien había diseñado la ciudad colgante. Era el mismo que se aseguraba de que ella estuviera protegida, el mismo que ponía todo su empeño en la perfección de cada detalle, en que las flores fueran perennes y la temperatura siempre la misma. En que la lluvia no cayera demasiado fuerte. El mismo que había revisado tantos detalles que ya no podía ver la imagen en un panorama amplio. Con todo eso, ¿por qué se preocupaba por que ella llegara algo tarde? No había ladrones, no había delitos. No había peligros. Claro que, cuando ella sacaba la discusión a colación, él se limitaba a repetirle el argumento de los adultos, y allí terminaba todo. Pero no era una respuesta satisfactoria. No le convencía en absoluto.

Cuando pasó por uno de los miradores del norte, se asomó. La sombra proyectada por la ciudad oscurecía todo, y sólo la luz de la luna bañaba lo que había más allá. Podía ver pastizales que se percibían infinitos. Continuaban uno tras otro tras otro, sucediéndose para siempre. Se preguntaba, siempre, qué se sentiría estar sobre un lugar tan infinito. La ciudad era algo pequeño, podía llegar de un lugar a otro en medio día a pie. Podía usar los enormes ascensores para ir a los niveles más superiores, o tomarse el monorriel o el metro flotante y tardaba incluso menos. ¿Y después? Girarse e ir para el otro lado. Por eso había alcanzado a disfrutar tanto de contemplar el cielo con Kaede y Hiroto. Se sentía tanto más libre.

Esa noche, mientras observaba por uno de los miradores del norte, escuchó otra explosión, debajo de la ciudad. No podía ver qué era lo que había, y si lo hacía, caería. ¿Era debajo, o hacia otro lado que no fuera por ese por el que miraba? Su oído no era tan afilado como para percibir las diferencias. Pero notó, con ese sonido penetrante, una luz, que nada tenía que ver con el sonido. Se encontraba a lo lejos. Era un resplandor, más que un punto luminoso fijo. Un resplandor anaranjado, sobre el cual nunca había reparado antes. Teñía el cielo, arrancándolo de su negra paz, de sus estrellas, y debilitando el resplandor de la luna. Chiharu se quedó observando un rato largo, sin pensar demasiado, pero analizando con meticulosidad. Pasados unos minutos, se despegó de la baranda, en la cual tenía apoyadas las manos, dio media vuelta, y comenzó a pensar una excusa. Se había hecho incluso más tarde. Kinu le había avisado, y ella no le había dado demasiada importancia.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar, justo en el centro y sobre toda la ciudad, tardó quince segundos exactos en abrir la puerta. Quince segundos decisivos, porque, mientras esperaba, dieron las diez. Para un padre preocupado, las veintiuno cincuenta y nueve no es lo mismo que las veintidós. Ella sería castigada, lo sabría en cuanto entrara y viera el reloj colgado en la pared del recibidor. Lo confirmaría al encontrar a su padre sentado en el sillón de siempre, en su escritorio, sin trabajar, sino que con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer, esperaban pacientemente sentados en los sillones individuales frente al hombre.

—No ocurrirá nada, Koushiro, ya hablé con ella y se encontraba bien —decía la anciana, justo en el momento en el que Chiharu se asomaba al estudio.

El hombre pelirrojo levantó la vista y, al verla, se levantó él mismo. Acto seguido, le dijo con dureza que estaría castigada unos cuantos días, y que Gennai estaría observándola. Ella se quejó por lo bajo, aunque sabía que era algo inevitable, y que de todas formas el viejo hombre siempre miraba sus movimientos, al igual que Kinu. No era algo que le coartara en lo absoluto. Era casi un castigo hueco. Cuando pensó que podía retirarse, los dos mayores se desvanecieron, dos pantallas a los costados de la puerta brillando de forma tenue, y ella supo que no iba a poder ir a su dormitorio. Tenía que hablar con su padre.

Él no dijo nada en un principio, sino que volvió a sentarse. La menor eligió el lugar donde Kinu había estado sentada y se acomodó en él. Sabía que no tenía que empezar ella la conversación. Debía ser su padre, con la media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba en sus sermones, y la dureza de sus negros ojos, quien dijera la primera oración. Y bajo esa expectativa estaba ella. La expectativa de no saber qué esperar en esa primera oración.

—No es posible que aún tengamos que tener estas conversaciones —dijo Koushiro, comentario que fue seguido por una leve punzada en el interior de su hija.

—Papá, ya tengo casi trece años, no puedes seguir pretendiendo que sea una niña.

—Eres una niña —sentenció Koushiro, sin malicia pero con algo de aspereza—, no puedes andar a tus anchas por toda la ciudad, a toda hora.

—Pero no hay lugar más seguro que este, y tú mismo lo dices siempre —se quejó la menor—. Además, esta ciudad fue hecha por ti, ¿por qué no puedo andar a mis anchas por un lugar que tú mismo creaste?

—Ya sabes que eso…

—…es tema de adultos —terminó Chiharu por él.

—Exacto.

La chica dirigió una mirada al suelo, entristecida. Al final, después de toda su expectativa, siempre era igual. Siempre le terminaba diciendo que no le podía decir. Que obedeciera aunque no entendiera el porqué. Porque él sabía algo que ella no. Pero era algo que ella, en su condición de joven, no podía saber.

—Está bien —cedió la chica, con tono de angustia—. Si así es como quieres que se hagan las cosas, así serán. Después de todo, eres el que más sabe de los dos.

Lo último no lo dijo con resignación, sino con un tono resentido. Su padre, notando eso, la miró con pena. Ella se retiró del estudio sin pedir el permiso usual, pensando que la pena estaba dirigida a ella. No pudo notar que, en realidad, Koushiro sentía pena por sí mismo. Cuando la niña se fue a dormir, estuvo a punto de caer rendido frente a algunas lágrimas. Terminó por no permitírselo, endureciendo un poco sus facciones. Vio cómo desde el fondo de pantalla de su computadora una mujer le devolvía la mirada. Una mujer con un bebé en brazos. Demasiado joven se había ido, y él seguía sin entender por qué.

 **~O~**

El sol salió a eso de las seis de la mañana. Siempre amanecía temprano ahí. Salió de forma tímida, como si quisiera iluminar lo justo y necesario, pero supiera que saliendo sólo conseguiría exagerar las cosas. Con la mañana, Chiharu se levantó. Su sueño era demasiado liviano, y no podía dormir cuando había luz presente. Tampoco ruido. Agradecía que la ciudad fuera tan silenciosa por las noches. O su habitación, cuando menos.

Bajó a desayunar, ya cambiada para ir a su escuela, y se encontró sola en la casa. Su padre no estaba en ningún lugar. Y si lo estaba, era un experto para esconderse. Tampoco aparecieron Gennai y Kinu. No, ella se encontraba sola, como pocas veces lo había estado. Se sintió algo más relajada, aunque fuera un mínimo casi inexistente. Se sirvió unos cereales, porque no encontraba qué alimento mejor comer, y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Se tomó el tiempo que quiso, sabiendo que, de cualquier forma, no llegaría tarde. Ella siempre llegaba a tiempo a clases. Trató de no pensar en la conversación de la noche anterior con su padre, la cual, aunque breve, se le había grabado. Como todas las conversaciones con su padre. Podría repetir, casi sin equivocarse, todo lo que Izumi Koushiro le había dicho alguna vez.

Sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo, por lo que sus piernas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, a destiempo, dándole algo que hacer a Chiharu. En un momento, se sintió caminando sobre el aire, y, cerrando los ojos, se imaginó la situación. Su cereal ya no estaba, y ella se encontraba sobre la ciudad flotante, sus piernas pisando algunas nubes bajas. Se dirigía hacia el oeste. Se asomaba por sobre el mirador, viendo hacia abajo, y podía ver los orígenes de los sonidos de siempre. Sólo que, en cuanto logró hacerlo, su imaginación se agotó, y tuvo que abrir los ojos. Todo dejó de flotar, el cereal era ahora un poco más insípido. Terminó su desayuno y se levantó del lugar. Dejó todo limpio, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa. Tenía que caminar unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de su escuela. El tiempo suficiente para que justo sonara el timbre cuando ella estuviera entrando a su clase. Le gustaban ese tipo de cuentas.

Pasó por al lado de un macetero con _housenka_ azules, y tomó una calle curva. Se cruzó con varias personas, todas yendo a diferentes lugares. Lo mejor de las calles de la Ciudad del Verano era que todas eran peatonales. Eso Chiharu no podía entenderlo, porque jamás había visto un solo automóvil en su vida. Pero, debido a esa ventaja, todas las calles eran adoquinadas, algo que le daba un toque antiguo a todas partes. Contrastaba de forma terrible con los masivos medios de transporte que iban sobre las casas. Era un lugar extraño, sólo que la chica pelirroja aun no lo sabía.

Llegó a clase en el mismísimo instante en el que la campana sonaba. Justo como ella había supuesto. Encontró su lugar junto a la ventana, al frente de todo, y se sentó. Intercambió saludos con algunos compañeros, con los que mejor relación tenía. Aunque a ninguno lo podía llamar amigo, realmente. Esperó con paciencia a que entrara su profesor, pero no lo hacía. Era raro que el hombre llegara tarde. Cuando finalmente llegó, Chiharu notó que tenía una cara horrible. Unas ojeras inmensas cruzaban por debajo de sus ojos, su cabello desaliñado, sus anteojos algo movidos de lugar. Parecía más pálido de lo normal. Quizás por eso su padre no había estado presente a la mañana. Podía ser que Kidou Jou hubiera tenido algún tipo de problema, y su pelirrojo amigo hubiera ido a ayudarlo.

El hombre del pelo azul era uno de los profesores más destacados de toda la ciudad. Aunque tenía unas maneras extrañas, quizás demasiado aceleradas, a la hora de enseñar, su conocimiento superaba a cualquier otro. Enseñaba biología en todos los cursos de las dos escuelas de la ciudad, y era destacado de entre los ciudadanos normales no sólo por eso, sino también por su profesión de médico, la cual ejercía cuando podía, a veces entre clases. Era un hombre demasiado ocupado, algunos lo llamaban adicto al trabajo, pero Chiharu lo admiraba. Era gracias a él que ella sabía qué hacer en situaciones de riesgo, y qué llevar siempre en la mochila por si acaso. Gracias a él, había aprendido la importancia de tener siempre encima artículos de primeros auxilios. Su padre reía cada vez que los escuchaba hablar. _Harás que mi hija sea tan paranoica como tú a su edad, Jou,_ le decía; a lo que el mayor de ambos respondía _nunca he sido paranoico, sólo le muestro cómo ser cuidadosa; algún día me lo agradecerás, Koushiro._ Ambos reían siempre después de ese tipo de intercambios, como recordando algo que nunca podrían olvidar. Y ella solía acompañarlos en sus risas, aunque no entendiera lo suficiente.

— _Jou-san_ —dijo un alumno que se sentaba en una de las filas del medio, al tercer banco—, ¿se siente usted bien?

—Claro, claro —respondió él, eliminando la preocupación con un movimiento de su mano—, ahora, abran sus libros en la página ciento dos.

La clase se dio como normalmente ocurría, quizás algo más lenta por lo que no le había pasado a Jou. Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase había terminado, Jou no dijo, como siempre, que podían irse. En lugar de ello, pidió que se quedaran unos minutos más. Parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando el director apareció. Esas eran dos extrañezas en un solo día, y a Chiharu le sorprendía que eso pudiera ocurrir. Al final, terminaron yéndose cinco minutos más tarde, por ninguna razón en especial.

La joven pelirroja quería ir al lugar donde siempre iba después de clases, pero sabía que tendría primero que avisar a su padre. De otra forma, estaría rompiendo esa especie de castigo que le había puesto, y todo sería mucho peor. No tanto por el enojo, sino por la mirada de decepción de Koushiro. Eso era algo que ella no podía soportar. Tendría que volver más temprano que de costumbre. Por eso, en cuanto salió de la escuela, se acercó a una de las pantallas, donde tocó un botón que había a la derecha, y un hombre apareció, después del leve resplandor de la superficie negra.

— _Gennai-san_ —dijo ella, sin siquiera saludar—, ¿podría avisarle a mi padre que no volveré a casa ahora, sino dentro de unas horas?

—Por supuesto —dijo el viejo, sonriendo—. Recuerda no regresar tarde.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, hizo una reverencia mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento, y emprendió su camino hacia donde siempre. A los miradores del norte y al macetero de flores rojas. A encontrarse con sus dos amigos de hace años. Amigos que, ahora que pensaba, jamás habían sido presentados a su padre. Ni ella a los suyos. Pero no era lo más importante del momento. Cuando llegó a donde ellos estaban, fueron a la escalera caracol de siempre, y se acostaron de la misma forma que siempre. Ninguno de los tres se percató cómo Kinu los observaba desde al lado de una de las pantallas, alegre por los tres jóvenes.

—Mi madre anda algo extraña últimamente —soltó de repente Hiroto—, como si estuviera perdida en algo, como esperando algo. O viendo algo.

—Papá también anda extraño —dijo Kaede, como queriendo confirmar un fenómeno universal—. Mira demasiado por la ventana de la cocina.

—Ayer mi padre estaba algo caído —soltó Chiharu, sin pensarlo. Se arrepintió al instante. No le correspondía decir algo como eso sobre su padre. No era de buena educación.

—Qué raro —dijo Hiroto—, ¿se estarán volviendo locos todos los adultos?

Kaede rió ante la pregunta, seguida del chico.

—Si eso ocurre, entonces nosotros creceremos locos —dijo Chiharu, más seria de lo que la situación ameritaba y de lo que ella pretendía.

—Quizás ya lo hacemos y no nos damos cuenta —dijo el chico, como si fuera lo más divertido que se le podría estar ocurriendo en el momento. Ante ese comentario, Kaede hizo algunos sonidos incomprensibles, como si estuviera atravesando un momento de locura. Los tres rieron, Chiharu de forma más débil que los otros dos.

Cuando sus dos amigos se quedaron dormidos, la chica pelirroja se levantó de su lugar. No prestó atención a las pantallas, como siempre hacía, y emprendió la vuelta a su casa. Ese día llegaría temprano, ella lo sabía. Mientras bajaba la escalera caracol, sintió un aire demasiado caliente golpearla. Vio todas las flores moverse, los pocos árboles que había se contorsionaron. Al segundo de sentir eso, llegó a sus oídos otra vez un sonido de explosión. Era gracioso, en cierto oscuro sentido, que la palabra explosión la relacionaba con ese ruido sólo porque su padre así le había dicho que se llamaba. ¿Tendrían acaso forma las explosiones? Pensando en eso llegó a la puerta de su hogar, y, al igual que el día anterior, tardó quince segundos en decidirse a abrir la puerta. Sólo que esa vez, su padre no estaba en el estudio, sino que en alguna otra parte. Chiharu lo supo porque escuchaba su voz, algo divertida, contando algún tipo de anécdota, quizás un recuerdo. Supuso que, quizás, era Gennai quien escuchaba. O Kinu. Se sorprendió al ver, en cuanto entró a la cocina, a una mujer de la misma edad de su padre, con unos rasgos muy bellos, ojos color miel y cabello castaño largo. Estaba cocinando algo. Cuando Koushiro notó la presencia de su hija, le sonrío.

—Chiharu —le dijo, mientras sonreía—, ella es Mimi, una amiga de hace muchos años.

La mujer la saludó de forma animada, un poco demasiado animada, quizás. La menor devolvió el saludo, algo confundida. Después, se excusó al baño y se fue a dar una ducha. Mientras preparaba la temperatura del agua, no podía evitar preguntarse:

 _Si es una amiga de hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué yo no la conocía hasta hoy?_

Su extrañeza aumentó cuando, mientras se secaba, alcanzó a oír a la tal Mimi decirle a su padre:

—Tú eras más joven cuando todo comenzó, ¿por qué le escondes a ella la historia?

* * *

Cualquier falta de ortografía/gramática, avísenme por favor.

Los nombres japoneses los saqué de internet. Si acaso un nombre que figura acá como masculino es femenino o viceversa, también avísenme por favor.

¡Saludos!


End file.
